


amor verus

by throughout



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Endgame Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughout/pseuds/throughout
Summary: The one where Magnus realises he said something very, VERY important last night.





	amor verus

**Author's Note:**

> a highly, HIGHLY requested sequel to my drunk!magnus fic. you can read part one [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509765) ❤︎
> 
> and we're continuing with the new girl references in this one, my friends :D 
> 
> i recently hit 400 followers on tumblr, so i'm doing a fic giveaway! [send me prompts](http://aleclightbaene.tumblr.com/ask) ❤︎ feel free to be as detailed as you want, or you can also choose to give me free reign!
> 
> find me on tumblr [@goldenalec](http://aleclightbaene.tumblr.com/) <3 (previously @aleclightbaene)

Forget Advil, or any kind of magic Magnus possesses: it’s the smell of freshly cooked Belgian waffles that manages to clear the cloud of pain wracking his head.

That, and the person who cooked them.

Magnus hears the tray of food being set down on the bedside table next to him. Then, the bed dips, and soon, he’s surrounded by the scent of familiar cologne, and coffee and everything else that together makes up his favourite scent in the world.

Alec wraps his arms around him, pulling him in until Magnus’ face is just a hair’s breadth away from his. Magnus opens an eye, and closes it immediately because it’s too much and Alec is shirtless and he is shining brighter than the damn sun and Magnus is  _very fucking hungover,_ thank you very much.

“Good morning, you drunkard.” Alec whispers, amusement lacing his impossibly soft voice.

“Hmph.”

“Even more eloquent than last night, I see.” Alec’s fingers brush away some hair on Magnus’ forehead before finding their way down his face, stroking gently at his cheekbone, and coming to rest at the base of his neck.

“I’m never drinking again.” Magnus mutters against the bare skin of Alec’s chest. It’s not worth it. Why do people do this to themselves? Voluntarily? Magnus will never understand.

Alec snorts, “Say that tonight. When you lay eyes on that whiskey decanter again.”

Right. That’s why. Who is Magnus to say no to a fine, aged draught, almost as old as himself? It would be an insult.

He sighs. “How did I even get home last night?”

“Maia,” Alec says, grinning, “She basically carried you home.”

“God.” Magnus groans, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, “Well, at least I didn’t portal myself. Who knows where in the world I might have ended up.”

“Oh, and we’re in Brooklyn, by the way. Of which you are the High Warlock.” Alec teases, eyes dancing with mirth, “Just in case you, you know,  _forgot_.”

“You are devil spawn.” Magnus mumbles, still refusing to extricate himself from Alec’s grip.

Alec lets out a surprised laugh, “Just yesterday I was your ‘hot piece of a Shadowhunter boyfriend’ and now I’m devil spawn?”

“Let me  _live_.” Magnus whines, but he still chooses to snuggle further into Alec. He can’t help the sigh that comes from somewhere deep in him, the part only Alec has ever touched, when Alec laughs, and curves his arms tighter around him, when his lips press against Magnus’ forehead.

“How – how much do you remember from last night?” Alec asks, after a beat of silence. His fingers continue to trail across Magnus’ torso.

“Ugh, it’s mostly a blur,” Magnus mumbles, and his head starts pounding all over again, “Isabelle beat me by three shots. Maia is probably going to slap a bill for all the damages incurred to the Hunter’s Moon to my face the next time I see her. I remember being all over you,” he snorts slightly before continuing, “but let’s be honest, when am I not?”

Alec shrugs, as if accepting the statement as fact. Magnus rolls over onto his stomach, placing his hands underneath his aching head and turning to face Alec. “Let’s see, you dragged me into the bedroom, but not for sex,” he throws Alec a mock sour look, and gets a roll of the eyes and a small smile in return, “And you told me to go shower. And then I –”

Oh.

Fuck.  _Holy fuck._

He –

Magnus sits up then, heart crashing against the confines of his ribs. Alec’s eyes are burning into his, his mouth slightly parted in anticipation and Magnus feels like everything,  _everything_  just zeroes in on this. On Alec’s breathing, just on the precipice of shaking, on his fingers that have stilled in their trail over Magnus’ torso, not daring to move.

“I – I said something else last night, didn’t I? Something important.” Magnus says, voice barely above a whisper.

Alec says nothing, but it’s all the answer Magnus needs.

“Damn it.” Magnus sighs, thinking of all the planning, everything he’s kept bottled up inside, all the times he nearly blurted the question out only to force himself to stop, and wait, to wait for that perfect moment. All that hard work, gone to waste.

 _Fuck._ He’s never drinking again.

“Did you – did you mean it?” Alec’s whispers, voice so soft Magnus almost misses it. But it hits him like a train nonetheless, the underlying uncertainty in Alec’s tone that he just wants to wipe away with everything he has, because how could he not mean it? How he could he not mean it with every particle of him, when it’s all he’s wanted, all he’s  _dreamed_  of for as long as he can remember? From the first time Alexander had told him he loved him, from the time Magnus knew that there would be no one else in the world for him.

“This is not how I planned it.” Magnus murmurs, sliding closer until he’s hovering over Alec, bringing his hand up to touch the very corner of Alec’s eye, to collect the bit of moisture that has begun to collect there, “I was going to whisk you away somewhere no one could find us. I was going to hold you, under the stars, with nothing around us but our breaths. I was going to kiss you and tell you that you are the first, and only, person to make me feel this way. That you are my first so many things, Alexander.”

Alec’s breath falls from him in short, shaky waves. His hand comes up to clasp Magnus’, where it rests against his face, and Magnus doesn’t think it’s possible for him to fall more in love with Alec than he does right this second. He doesn’t think it’s possible to feel  _this much_  and more, and to feel like there’s nothing in the world that would matter to him more than the answer that fell from his lips.

“I was going to show you this,” he twirls his fingers, and a gentle flash of golden light appears before fading away, and in its place, glinting softly in the morning sun, is the platinum band he’d designed himself, with the words  _amor verus_ carved in his handwriting on the inside. Alec’s breath hitches at the sight of it. “I was going to ask you then. Ask you the way you deserve to be asked.”

“You can ask me now.” Alec whispers, voice thick with emotion, yet unwavering, strong in his conviction and Magnus wants to  _cry_ with happiness, “The answer won’t change.”

And Magnus realises that there really is no other place he’d rather ask him. This is their home, this is their bed, and it’s everything they’ve made for themselves. A life filled to the brim with love, and joy, and everything that had once seemed too far away, too foolish to hope for. This is where Magnus wakes up to the love of his life every day. And this is also where he’d realised that home was more than a place. Home was more than furniture, or rooms or walls.

Home is him. Home is the man looking at him right now, like Magnus has just plucked a star from the sky and offered it to him.

So he runs his thumb gently over Alec’s cheekbone, wiping away a stray tear, and he pulls his own heart from his chest and holds it out to the man who it has belonged to all these years, handing it to him for as long as he draws breath, before asking, in a voice that betrays every ounce of love for Alec that courses through him, through a smile that hurts his cheeks,

“Boy, will you marry me?”

And Magnus thinks that there’s maybe no other way he could have done it, because the smile that spreads over Alec’s face, the light that shines in his eyes, brighter than the sun, and the word, the word he feels to the deepest part of himself, the  _“Yes”_ breathed out like Alec was releasing every part of himself, is worth every single thing in the world.

Between one blink and the next, Alec is kissing him like he’s life-giving water. They’re both smiling too hard for it to work properly, but Magnus doesn’t care even a little bit, because this,  _this_ is what he’d been waiting for all his life. Alec becomes everything, all Magnus can fathom.

When he pulls back, he’s crying, and a tear falls onto Alec’s cheek.

“Sorry,” Magnus laughs, voice all thick, and Alec laughs as well.

“I love you.” Alec says, eyes crinkling at the corners through his smile, “Did I ever tell you that?”

And Magnus feels his heart squeeze, the words he’d said last night ringing in his ears. “Yes, angel.” He whispers, feeling like nothing could ever make him happier than he is right now, with all the promises of tomorrow falling into the palms of his hands. His world centers, blurring and clearing until all he can see, all he cares about is Alexander, the man who holds his future.

He takes Alec’s left hand in his, and it feels like a connection made in the depths of this universe and the next, meant to be, when he slides the ring onto his finger. “You tell me that all the time. I love you too.”

He rests his forehead against Alec’s, and just… breathes him in. Magnus commits this moment to memory. All of it, like the way Alec’s fingers press ever so slightly into Magnus’ side. And it’s when Alec sighs in content, like everything finally makes  _sense_ , that Magnus knows he’s found his forever.

“More than anything in the world.”


End file.
